


Small hands!

by Funkyfreshlivingzest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I can’t tag for the life of me, Pidge’s small hands, Plance bromance, Profanity, video game bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkyfreshlivingzest/pseuds/Funkyfreshlivingzest
Summary: Pidge and Lance finish their final boss level together.





	Small hands!

“Last level,” Pidge sighed. She picked up the Mountain Dew and chugged the last bit of it. “ we are barely making past 12 o’clock.”  
“Got it.” Lance nodded most of his attention focused on the screen. They reached the last boss. It took them a few minutes together to finish him off.   
“Hell yeah!” Lance shouted as he jumped to his feet. Pidge jumping up beside him.   
“Gimme five!” Lance yelled.   
Their hands connected with a hard slap. Lance froze. Pidge looked up in time to see a smile broke out across his face.   
“Oh no, please don’t start this.” She pleaded as she took her hand back.   
“Awwwwwww,” Lance squealed. “they’re so small!”   
He latched on to her smothering her in a hug.   
“Seriously Lance, fuck off.” She groaned.   
“Shush child. Your so tiny it’s freaking adorable.” He laughed.   
She tried to escape his grip grasp ultimately failing and lying limp in his arms.   
“Let gooooo.” She whined.   
“No way man.” He laughed. He grabbed her by the wrist and run through the halls to find Hunk in the kitchen.   
“Hey Lance, hey Pidge. What are y’all doing up this late?” Hunk said kindly.   
“Video games.” They answered all while Pidge still tried to wiggle free.  
“Can you do something for me?” Lance asked Hunk.   
“Yeah sure buddy whatever you need.” He smiled.   
“High five Pidge.” Lance commanded.   
“Uhhh sure?” Hunk said inquistily. “ Just let me wash my hands real quick.”   
They stood quietly as Hunk washed his hands. The sound of running water and the soft ticks of Hunk’s oven timer filling the kitchen.   
Hunk put his hand out for Pidge to put her hands against him. Lance practically dances across the kitchen.   
“What’s supposed to happen? Are y’all trying to zap me with one of those prank thingys. You know I’m sensitive.” Hunk muttered.   
“No man. I swear that snake was the last prank.” Lance said.   
“That’s what you said before the snake prank.” He remarked.   
“No man just look at her how small her hands are.” Lance giggled.   
“Yeah, what’s the big deal?” Hunk asked.   
“See that’s what I was telling him!” Pidge squeaked.   
“You just don’t understand.” Lance groaned.   
“Well, I mean it is pretty funny.” Hunk chuckled.   
“Whatever guys.” Pidge grumbled a soft pink covering her cheeks and the tips of her ears.   
“Aw come on Pidge,” Hunk said in a cheerful tone. “ it’s not that bad. I think its cute.”   
Pidge pulled her hand back before Lance linked their elbows and pulled her down another hallway. Lance stopped in front of a door and started to pound at it.   
“Keith Keith Keith Keith Keith Keith Keith Keith Keith Keith Keith Keith.” He whined. The door slid open with a sharp ‘shing’.   
“What!” Keith sneered. His hair was all over the place and still had sleep in his eyes.   
“Press your hand against Pidge’s.” Lance ordered Keith.   
“There had better be a good reason for this.” Keith mumbled under his breath.   
He gently placed his palm against Pidge’s.   
“Why are your hands so cold?” Pidge hissed.   
“Well maybe it’s because I was in the middle of sleeping and Lance decided it was a good idea to wake me up for something stupid.” Keith snapped.   
“This is not stupid!” Lance wailed placing a hand over his heart with his mouth hanging open.   
“Yes it is. I’m going to bed. Good night.” He growled.   
Lance only turned his head head and tilted his nose up in the air with a ‘hmph’. Pidge turned to Lance.   
“Want to go see if Hunk will make us celebratory cookies?”   
“Hell yes.”


End file.
